The one where they're in Jersey
by Lorna Hope
Summary: What happens after they fight during their weekend alone together in Jersey!  Fifth season Mondler  First ever chapter of my first ever fanfic, please read and I hope you enjoy it! Rated T because a  not used to this rating yet & b  for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

So errr...Hi! This'll be my first fan fic. Been reading them for a while, but had an idea today and thought I'd pursue it (I took the day off college and have sat watching friends ALL DAY, very productive)This is what happens in Jersey that we don't get to see. It is of course Mondler. May turn out to be a little dramatic but rest assure there'll be a happy ending (I don't like sad ones).

And no I don't own anything, yes the lines are stolen from the show, blah blah blah.

"This one I like!" exclaimed Monica, twirling round the room.

"Nothing, it's over. Damn it, this is regularly scheduled programming!" Chandler waved his arms at the TV, clearly not listening to the woman.

"C-can we turn the TV off? K, do we really wanna spend the entire weekend like this?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, am I getting in the way of all the room-switching fun?"

"Don't blame me for ruining tonight" She glared at him, Chandler contemplating how wise a comeback would be at this stage.

"Ok, who should I blame, the nice bellman who had to drag our luggage to 10 different rooms?" He knew he had now gone too far but it was too late to stop.

"Oh I don't know, how about the idiot who thought he could drive from Albany to Canada on a half a tank of gas?"

"Do not speak ill of the dead" Choked Chandler, feigning shock but meaning for it to be humorous.

"We're supposed to be spending a romantic weekend together, what is the matter with you?"

"I just wanna watch a little television, what is the big deal?" He retorted, "Geez relax, mom" His head shot up in realisation of what had just escaped his mouth without his permission.

"What did you say?" She stared at him in disbelief.

"I said geez relax, Mon-nn?"

He knew she'd heard the first time, so trying to save himself this far in was pointless. He was starting to get scared; they'd never had an argument as a couple before. As a couple. He had actually just heard himself think that. Were they a couple? OH. MY. GOD. Great, now he could hear Janice in his head.

"Not now!" He'd meant to say that in his head. He really had. And that wasn't even directed at Monica. Unfortunately, she didn't see it that way.

"You are unbelievable! 'Not know'? Like you can just put me on hold to go back to watching your stupid car chase program?"

"No no! That's not –"

"How did I ever think we'd be able to have this weekend alone! Maybe this isn't going to work! Maybe this needs to end! Apparently this-" She waved her hand between them, "doesn't mean to you what it does to me!"

Her vision was blurring and her cheeks were burning with anger.

"Fine! If that's what you think... Fine!" He couldn't argue with her any more. His own anger had reached its limit (a rarity). He triumphantly swiped his wallet off the dresser, glared at Monica and slammed out of the room.

"Urghh!" screamed Monica, hurling the remote at the wall in frustration. Their hotel neighbours banged on the wall and yelled at them to keep it down or take their 'lover's spat' outside. Monica collapsed on the bed, suddenly exhausted. She sighed into the bed spread and wondered what the hell had just happened.

TO BE CONTINUED

Sorry that was short. I know I was basically following the lines of the show there, but if you bear with me, it might get better! I've got three ways I could take the next part, so review and let me know if you want me to carry on or not. Thanks for reading my first fanfic!


	2. Chapter 2

Off to help with an open evening at school soon, thought I'd upload this first! Please review, it makes me really happy :) Bear with me, this will hopefully be more dramatic in the next chapter, just taking me a little while to get where I want.

* * *

><p>Chandler, in the meantime, had evacuated the lobby and was now striding purposefully down the street. However, this turned into a very slow stroll when he realised that he did not, in fact, know his way around Jersey, and he slowed to a halt when he realised that he was, in fact, now lost.<p>

Why did he have to go and be such a jerk like that? She'd already asked him to stop watching the program, which was a totally reasonable thing to do. He could do that at home, and he knew that, he just didn't know why he had gone off like that! He ran his fingers through his hair, suddenly terrified he had just ruined the best thing that had ever happened to him.

It made him want to run and hide at the thought of a relationship, but that didn't mean he was dense enough to ignore the fuzzy feeling he got every time he looked at Monica. Every time their eyes met, briefly, across the room. Every time he held her afterwards, and stroked her hair and smiled like a lunatic at the ceiling. Just every time with her and only her.

He looked up at the sky when a drop of rain splashed onto his forehead, seeing the dense blackness above closing in above the high rise office buildings.

The sound of music rushed up the street with the next wind towards Chandler. Having no clue where else he could go, he followed the jumping music to a bar near the end of the street, set back a little from the pavement and seemingly the only sign of life for miles around. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he thought of the stupid fight again.

They may have been sleeping together since London, he thought, but they were still best friends. He had Joey and Monica had Rachel, but him and Monica had always had that _bond_. He told her everything, she told him everything. She always laughed at his jokes (even if she wasn't that good at faking), and he had always wiped her tears away every time some scumbag broke her heart. He sighed, exasperated, hating to think he was making her hurt right now. He should have just turned the damn TV off.

But he had turned the TV off, hadn't he? And she still had moaned at him. Hadn't _she_ started that argument? He couldn't decide who he should be angry with, so ignoring all his instincts (something he'd been doing his whole life), he went inside, tendrils of smoke escaping through the door and curling into the drizzle.

* * *

><p>Monica rolled over into a patch of sunlight moving lazily across her bed. She rubbed her eyes and sleepily thought that she probably wouldn't have been blinded if they had stayed in the ocean view room. Yawning and stretching her arms out, her hand hit nothing but an empty side of the bed.<p>

She dragged herself into a sitting position and a huge ball of guilt sank from her heart to the pit of her stomach. Chandler wasn't next to her. They'd fought, but where on earth would he have stayed all night? She had gone to bed alone but knew (_thought_ she knew) that he'd probably creep back in during the small hours, begging for forgiveness, after having spent a lonely evening in the hotel bar.

But he wasn't here. He wasn't and his luggage was, half unpacked. Controlling the urge to spill the whole thing out on the floor and spend a happy half hour folding and organising and categorising his socks, she shoved the spilt contents back in angrily and started to gather up her own stuff. No point staying here when Chandler had clearly gone home. She guessed she had been wrong about them. Whatever 'them' had been.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I really appreciate it. And sorry it's taken a while (like, nearly a week) to get this one up, but here it is.**

* * *

><p>She pulled the key out of her pocket then shook her head, laughing to herself: the door hadn't been locked in years! She pushed the door open and, to no one's surprise, her friends were gathered round her kitchen table, eating <em>her<em> cereal and drinking _her_ orange juice.

"Hey Mon, look look!" Joey said, preceding to lift his bowl of cereal to his mouth and drink it.

"Spill any on my floor and I'll have to kill you," Monica threatened, smiling at him.

"So how'd the culinary fair go?" Enquired Ross, tactfully changing the subject.

"Urgh. It was terrible. I guess some people just don't appreciate good food," She replied, hanging up her coat and carrying her luggage over to her room. "Saw Donald Trump waitin' for an elevator, though"

"Hey! That's so weird, I had a dream about him last night!"

"Really Pheebs?"

"Yeah yeah! I dreamt that, well, I was getting married, then er, Ross rode past on this camel and said Donald Trump was outside, so we all went out to see and then he gave me a car!"

"Why was I riding a camel?" chuckled Ross, elbowing Rachel and raising his eyebrows in a look that implied Phoebe had finally lost all sanity.

"I don't know Ross, why did you have a pet monkey?" glowered Phoebe back at him.

"So...I'm gonna get this unpacked,"

"Well obviously" sniggered Rachel.

Monica sighed, shook her head and went into her room. "By the way, have any of you seen Chandler?" She asked, leaning out of her room holding onto the door frame.

"No, guess he isn't back from his work thing yet"

"Oh, OK"

Her four friends had already gone back to discussing Phoebe's strange dream, so they didn't see the brief flicker of panic cross Monica's face. Throwing her bags down at the end of bed, she sat down and rubbed her forehead.

_He wasn't back? He must be back, because he wasn't with me in Jersey. He's probably just in his apartment and hasn't come out to greet everyone yet._ She concluded in her mind, hoping he'd come out soon so he'd see his luggage she'd left outside his apartment. And also so she could shout at him for leaving her to pay the hotel bill. God, she was so mad at him! How could she have ever thought he cared? Even if they were only friends, which they always had been, he shouldn't have done that!

After an hours intense reorganisation of her drawers, Monica reappeared into the living room, carting a sack of laundry with her.

"Hey" she smiled at Rachel, the others apparently having relocated to the coffee house after having eaten their way out of Monica's kitchen.

"Hey sweetie" Rachel mumbled, going back to flicking through a magazine

"Just off to do some laundry, back later"

Monica exited the apartment. She half smiled at the thought that she actually was off to do some real laundry this time. Well, nearly; she just had one thing to check first.

Dumping the sack on the floor, she knocked at apartment 20, taking some deep breaths and preparing to give Chandler the scolding of his life. 10 seconds passed and no one answered. Another 15 passed and she was still out in the hallway, getting angry. Well, angrier than she was before. _How dare he ignore he like this!_ Running out of patience, she barged into the apartment, stormed over to Chandler's room and nearly knocked the door out of it's frame. She fell into an empty room. _He wasn't there! How dare he not be there for her to shout at!_

She closed the door and went back out into the hallway. It was then that she noticed his luggage was still where she'd left it. And it was then that she started to get worried.

* * *

><p><strong>Any chance of a review? Thanks for reading! :)<strong>


End file.
